


Part 2: The Buffening

by MercuryMapleKey



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Banter, Dating, M/M, general cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryMapleKey/pseuds/MercuryMapleKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee nearly gets stood up and Knock Out takes the monster movie thing a little too seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 2: The Buffening

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a quick little birthday present for ms-miracle on tumblr. It's short and admittedly messy because I had to get it done like that day (because I totally didn't realise her birthday was so soon) but you know any bit of KO/BB helps when the ship is so small I figure. There's a lot of things I could have explored more in this fic and just didn't have time to.   
> Next time!

Of all the things he could have been that night, Bumblebee was simply not very impressed. The time was 10:30pm according to Earth units which were the obvious ones to use while on the planet; it made no sense to convert from Cybertronian time when Earth time was confusing enough. Why did they bother with two sets of twelve? Why not just use twenty four? And why _twenty four_? That was such an arbitrary number. Raf had wiki’d the answer for him once, but he couldn’t remember it at the moment; the time issue had plagued Bee more than once.

10:30pm. That meant Knock Out was three hours late, over a full megacycle. He was the _only_ one who insisted on converting from Cybertronian time out of some sort of misplaced pride or something equally pedantic and arrogant and now he was late because of it. Bumblebee rumbled his engine in audible annoyance and flipped through the radio stations once again finding plenty of stations he enjoyed, but nothing he wanted to listen to. For what must have been at least the fourth time that night he reminded himself that he didn’t _have_ to be here…

               It had been Knock Out’s idea. And a weird idea given the source. Bee hadn’t known Knock Out had cared about Earth and human culture at all from the way he complained about it, but then Knock Out complained about Cybertron too; both now and in its glory days. The self-proclaimed automobile enthusiast _had_ after all admitted to enjoying many of the frame models and architecture the humans had come up with, so all that complaining was probably nothing more than hot air. Knock Out complained about everything; Knock out complained about _him_! They were supposed to be going to see a drive in theatre, he had never gotten the chance to go to one while on Earth and Knock Out treated the notion like a criminal offense, practically demanding they go on their next date. The doctor had even scoped out a place that was holding a marathon of B-rate horror films tonight – the genre was somehow both surprising and so very typical of Knock Out – but now they were three hours too late and had probably already missed the shark one. Bee checked his co-ordinates once more to make sure he was where they’d arranged to meet. He was. Where _was_ that idiot?

               “Hey beautiful~ Now I wouldn’t normally stand up my boyfriend like this, but _you_ are worth it.”

               No sooner had the sportscar pulled up was Bee jumping out of his alt-mode. They’d chosen this location for its distinct lack of humans or surveillance.

               “Knock Out! Don’t tell me you were late just for _that_ line!” It wasn’t even a good one!

               Knock Out at least had the audacity to feel sheepish, or to have his EM field reflect it regardless. “Not exactly. Just making the best of it.” Transforming to stand beside Bumblebee with his regular flourish he moved to pull his lover into a kiss. That movement was stopped abruptly when Bee shoved a servo rudely in front of his lips.

               It wasn’t because he was angry. It was because he was laughing.

“Wh-What _happened_ to you?” He looked like he’d been dumped in a bucket of oil. For lack of a better word Knock Out _glistened_ in the pale patch of moonlight filtering down on them, shimmering brighter than his own biolights. Bee moved to actually clutch at his sides in amusement and Knock Out bristled, energy rippling in offense.

               “What are you talking about?” Now he was the one annoyed. Enough to push off the servo that had been tossed on his shining shoulderplate as Bumblebee tried to stifle himself. He wasn’t trying particularly hard. “I could have just left you out here all night you know.”

               That got him in a more serious mood, but Bee’s deceitfully large optics continued to betray his mirth. “Wait, wait Knock Out, I—Did you go to the carwash?”

               “Yes, I lost track of time, that’s why I’m…” Knock Out trailed off still suspicious and plenty offended by the reception. He issued Bumblebee a cold once over. “Do you mean that you _didn’t_?” With both a shake of his helm and a grin Bee stretched towards Knock Out for a kiss but this time it was the red mech who dodged it. “Well that’s disgusting. Don’t touch me with your greasy servos if you didn’t even bother to wash yourself.” Dismissively he flicked a servo but the black and yellow striped mech didn’t seem any less amused.

               “I dunno…” The slow trail meant it was leading to a joke and Knock Out was already glaring defensively. “I think you’re polished enough for the both of us.”

               “What’s that supposed to mean?” Knock Out glistened in the night light a precious stone. “I look fine.” He’d double checked, admittedly nervous after realising how long he’d been in there and after careful consideration and no less than three compliments from random passerby humans who always loved to see a dazzling frame had deemed himself presentable. It had been a harrowing experience and he certainly didn’t need the comments of one _dusty_ chevy who until moments ago had been concerned he wasn’t going to show up at all. The fault was clearly at the hands of the human designed car washes. They were entirely too relaxing.

               Humming in agreement Bee pulled a silver servo into his own, turning it this way and that to watch cherry red playing glimmer and shine. They often walked the line between teasing and harassing each other, but appearances were something Knock Out had always been way too sensitive about. It wasn’t worth breaking into an actual argument. “Well this way if you try to stand me up again I’ll be able to point you out from across Nevada.”

               A smirk wasn’t quite a smile, but he was getting closer. “Something for everyone then.” It wasn’t the best answer in their endless bout of banter. There was an ‘I liked you better when you couldn’t speak’ hanging in the air directly in his reach, but Knock Out would never use it. Some things were just more important in the end.


End file.
